Psion
Overview Psychics and telepaths, beings who have existed for thousands of years, especially gifted human beings that can alter, control, and influence the world around them. Born with the innate abilitng to wield Aether itself, but completely unable to wield any other state that Aether may take: Elemental energies, Ki, etc. All out of their reach. But to directly wield the purest state of Aether, it's most basic form. That is what the Psion is, a gifted being that can manipulate the purest energy in the universe: and make it their own. Unlike Mages, The Psions are not given the time of day, nor spoken or revered of. They do not wield deadly magics that could burn an army, heal the wounded, phase the aspects of nature: they are an oddity in the realm of magic. Psions, as ancient as time... forced into existance, becoming aliens once they entered it. Outcasts to Cinquleur, not that any Psions would dare seek homeage in the dangerous and chaotic place. The Psions are able to use their control over pure-Aether, influence it, and alter it. To control it, they will use the inner energies and push their thoughts out of themselves; and into the aether around them. Connecting with another being on a mental level, Psions are able to speak directly to another being in private. This connection is not limited, however, and if a Psion dare, they could easily take this connection to another level. Reading their past, knowing their secrets. In the past, this ability was believed to be the ultimate weapon and Baron attempted to test out the capabilities on a test group of Psions, forcing them to fight and perpare for every action that was thrown at them. Sadly, the test cell paid out poorly. The Telepathy that the Psions wielded could not compare to the speed and anarchy that a real battlefield brought. The usefulness of Telepathy being finite, (but still applicable in combat) drives the Psion to use other innate talents in order to survive. Telekinesis... the ability to alter the state at which Aether holds itself. Invisible to the eye, omnipresent, omniscient. The Psion pulls the Aether tightly around an object, on a molecular level and secures it is guided by their mind. At this point, the Psion can do with the object/person as he pleases. Throwing them (additional weight, and the resistance will take a larger tole on the Psion), tearing the object apart, or etc. This ability is on daily use for the Psion, from grabbing a household item, to throwing a deadly projectile with lethal percision. The greatest of the Psion's abilities however, are in it's ability to not only control the purest form of Aether. But to alter and sense it. The Psion will use their powers to bring Aether into a semi-physical state. Forming deadly objects made out of their energy, the life stream of magic itself. This is what allows the Psion to bring themselves to the level of other mages. Constructing anything from a simple psychic-tool in combat, a dagger or sword made from their own pools of pure aether. To casting a volley of deadly needle projectiles. The more experienced and the older a Psion becomes, the more varied and complex the constructs may become. One day being completely able to form nearly anything with just their minds, their bodies a conduit for this power. Altering the state at which Aether is, can also lead to the Psion being a dangerous advesary to an enemy mage. Deconstructing and weakening magical fields, dispelling attacks, and so forth. This technique can be applied to similiar use on a foe who is wielding aether (magic in any form must use Aether as a channel) and weaken them. Physically debilitating them and preventing mana regeneration. The last ability, to sense Aether, is a passive ability. Using it to sense other magical beings, or beings of immense power (magically inclined or not, life energy is Aether). Making them useful in knowing when times of danger might be near, or simply knowing illusion from reality. Psion's can not influence other people's senses, like the Illusionist, but can aid others in seeing and feeling what they feel (if making direct contact), granting them vision of what is going on around them on the Aether-plane. It is rumored that this ability, if mastered could allow one to force their vision into the future, granting them foresight. This is however, little then rumors at the present date. Appearance The appearance of the Psion may not be as romantic, extravagant, or flamboyunt as the colored mages of Mysidia. Nor as earthly as those who reside in Damcyan, nor fiercely embelished with dark armor from the likes of Baron. No, the Psion can not wear garb that would make them appear as if they were something special. They have faced grief and hardships, and should wear the masks of shame for it. Colored in pale tones, wearing clothing of ornate make, ancient in appearance. A wardrobe of time forgotten. One would assume that the Psion lives in an alien culture, or some harsh wilderness. The common Psion is seen wearing a ghastly garment, robes of pale grey with glyphs etched into odd patterns. Wearing nothing truely significant besides the appearal of a dead race. Stone ornaments hung around their neck, bracelets of tarnished silver. The most significent piece of equipment that one will immediately take notice of, is the helmets and masks they use to cover their faces. A piece of history and tradition they take with them from birth. Wearing these masks, whether they fully cover the entire facial structure. To something as simple as a headband, covering the lips and nose, or many other varients. These masks are plain at first, bare of features with no design placed into them. All children wear similiar featureless masks, and many of the more critical members of Troia have be known to ridicule these younglings, calling them The Faceless''. As one reaches a point in life where they have obtained their powers and grown at an age of accountability (some point near sixteen), they will create their own masks. Chiseling glyphs into them, shaping it to their face. The materials in which the masks are made from is complex and unique to the area in which the Psions now call home. Using this material, it allows the mask to stay flexible and grows with the wielder. Molding to them, the Psion that makes a specific mask, is usually the only one to ever wear that mask. These masks are worn for a majority of their lives, changing very little over the course over their lifetime. Taken off for eating and sexual activities. If a Psion were to remove their mask for any other reason, it is because they trust the person with their hidden shame, or for a lover. Psions that have escaped Troia have been known to remove these masks, leaving the past behind. However, they will still conceal their face with cloaks, or other non-molded masks. As one grows within the society, they will emblazon their attire (cloth or armor) with a sigil. This sigil is unique as the masks they mold, and are infinitely as important to their identity. However, the purpose of the sigil, and what they may represent: are surronded in mystery. Becoming a Psion Everyone born into the world has the potential to become a Psion. Aether is in everyone, it's pure and untainted, especially when one is newborn. Most however, do not realize their ability to become a telepath, and they take roads that lead them to other magical classes. Their potential snatched away in a few fleeting seconds, forever barred from becoming a Psion the moment they even play with colored magic, Ki, etc. Power is born into each individual at birth, and it is up to that person to use that power as they may. Some may be born with more power, and these people will inspire and become great men and women. The same can be spoken for a mana-strong newborn taking the road of the Psion. The stronger their potential, the more deadly a Psion can become. But, with no one to teach the youth not to dabble in other 'tainted' magics, they would soon go extinct. It is a magic passed on from elders to the descendents. A figurative bloodline, heralding the next age of Psions into the world. One would wonder why this is so important, but to the Psion, it is actions they must uphold to the end of the world and back. Otherwise, they would run out and the existance of Psions would no longer exist in anything but a few sparce texts. Sadly, the Psions do not have the ability to flourish in the world as other mages and magical-warriors and rogues. They are not given free will from birth to change their fate, the course of their lives. They are born into a Psion Cult, and will be forced into the life of a Psion. They are given no choice. This action is to endure the hardships and preserve. But underlaying the cult like nature of keeping the Psions intact, is the political-religious movements of Troia. Preventing any of the Psions from leaving a quarentined territory in their nation ever since a horrible incident took place many decades ago. Once a Psion is born, and made into what he is, they can from then on slowly influence their world. Tutored by other Psions of like ability, they advance their skillset in a society that accepts them. Even pushes them to move forward with their powers, proding them to train and become the best they can be. Psions bring respect and honor to their mentors, and through such, they will one day bring reverence to their own line. It is hard growing up in a society that can read your every thought and emotion, outsiders have thought. Would privacy exist? Would anything be even remotely like a normal civilization or group? Little do outsiders know, that the Psions can shield their thoughts (much like an expert magus/arch mage can) from a young age, preventing those prying minds from seeing and knowing things they should not. One could progress in this society of Psions, growing admist their piers. Although, hidden deep beneath the smiling faces that each adult Psion shows, it is a facade. The likes of something sinister, clothed in benevolent 'innocence', have pushed the Psions into submission. Troian control. Troian Influence Thanks to Troian influence, the Psions line will forever continue as long as the Epopt Councils Concordat. An edict in which promised sanctuary and safety of the people that practiced the telepathic arts. However, in this political move, they segregated the Psion people as a whole from the rest of the world, preventing their arts from outreaching past the religious nation. They would not be able to spread their talents with the rest of the world, unknowningly bringing about a gradual extinction to the ones they wished to let prosper in peace. Good, and bad. It is an evil in which the Psions realize will only hinder them and one day, this submissive slavery in which they reside in will one day prove too much. They will spark the flames of revenge, of liberty! Troia knows the power that the Psions are capable of. Their ability to create and train other Psions in their ways so easily. With the quasi-cult behaviour, Psions were able to stay aligned with each other, seeking to grow stronger as a whole above anyone, or anything else. Thick as thieves and capable of infinite courses once united under a single cause: Expansion. It is why, that Troia must tutor the Psion revenchist mannerisms out of them, not to follow in the footsteps of their ancestors. Troia wishes to bring enlightenment to the Psion people, and does so to the best they can. The only way they can at this point in time. Schooling them, providing them a small territory to call a home, giving them arms to defend themselves, and much more. This role of a seregate has been painstaking for the Epopts, driving their faith to it's breaking point. If anything was worth saving, it was a series of beliefs. The Psions had a 'religion' of their own, they had faith in their past and future. They had faith in themselves. And despite the religious power that the Epopts represented through the Yevon Faith, they knew they could not become tyrants and tear away the foundations of love and humanity. True freedom. Though the shackles may be physical, and meta-physical. Only kept within borders and trained to live under a Troian mindset, to be normal like the rest. To one day take up the faith of the Yevon if they so choose. The Psions look to this much differently, each person's opinions varying. But to the vast majority of the Psion people, they believe in this... They are being enslaved, and one day: they must retaliate. History Forced Into Existance The Psychics were never forged, they were not self made like the Samurai and Monks. Mentored from ancient times, existing to this day. The Psions were made through a deliberate attempt by Cinquleur. They wanted to know if it was possible to manipulate pure Aether, something seemingly impossible at the time. As potential is highest in the youths, excelling in taking up a particular role comes easier to an untainted mind, they decided to attempt an experiment. The likes of the dark circles of Cinquleur planted the seeds of potential. Performing spells and rituals to enrich the new born in the following year. This technique embedded a boon of energy deep in the next generation of Mysidians. Once the next generation was born, they brought forth the hopes that the Cinquleurians hoped for. The experiment was a success. The youth featued an unparralled talent in manipulating Aether, the first successful attempt in history. They read minds, moved objects with but a thought, even formed Aether into an ethereal-physical state for defensive and offensive purposes. With the success, lead to the applause from Cinquleur. However, it was not something that all of Mysidia would enjoy having. A rift would begin forming... Playing a Part The Psions purpose was to see if potential could be formed. And indeed, it was proven that the ability to manipulate Aether was possible. Knowing full well only the newborns were capable of the powers they wielded, numbering in the hundreds, Cinquleur sent out agents to retrieve and mentor the Psions, (the collection process took many months to find the realized individuals). However, not all would be found, and this would provide a problem in the future for the nation itself. Psions were soon given training and schooling in Cinquleur, becoming another mage-style in which would one day be accessible to everyone (just as anyone could become a colored mage), all it needed was a little time and effort. The magical might that the Mage State held would be amazing to see. Cinquleur gave the Psions the role of battle-mages, far less vulnerable in battle. They provided a variety of offensive attacks, both ranged and melee. With the capacity to wield pure Aether also granted the Psions an edge over most mages, they could disrupt spells, dispel curses, and so forth. A wicked edge to have if any cult or organization of mages decided to upset the balance in the world. The Psions could be a fighting force for Cinquleur to quell dangerous mages! However, this was a utopian dream. A rushed project in a young world, and the disaster that would soon strike would be a domino (one of many) effect. The Mysidia Disaster, Civil War Despite the flourishing yield up in the shielded city of Cinquleur, things were finally taking fruit below in the nation of Mysidia. Psions that were not retrieved, would be raised by normal families, living in towns and other areas in which life was nothing akin to the likes of the non-prejudice city above. They became self-realized unlike their acquired brethren. Things were going to take turn after turn for the worst. Now that time had passed, the Psions of Mysidia were wreacking havoc in several aspects of life. Privacies were broken. Fights broke out, riots formed. The Psions were the witches admist the norms. Reading their thoughts, memories. Using their powers to gain an edge over the hard working mages around them. A problem like this could have been easily resolved. But wishful thinking wasn't going to help now. The bitter seeds were already being sown and reaped. Psions of Mysidia were segregated from the rest of the towns, pushed away. Unfair to the ones who did not cause trouble, but it was a fire-starter nontheless. Psions of Cinquleur were sent out to take care of the situation. To retrieve all the Psions that they had not been recovered so long ago. However... things did not turn out the way anyone expected. The Psions of Cinquleur were taught to put down dangerous persons, threats to society and humanity. A special riot control of sorts. But no... this was something they could not do. They would not attempt to shut down their brethren, it was against everything they stood for! They may have been created by a Cinquleur ritual, but they were not bound to serve blindly. They would not be tools. Instead of putting them down, or taking them back to the Mage-City. They instead took sides with them. This only aided the rift between state and city, and Mysidia took arms. To which the Psions, now united, gladly did as well. Fighting broke out, brutal attacks in many cities. Assault occured all over, rampant death swept across for both sides. Never had something like this occured in so long. It took much time debating and counciling with one another for Cinquleur to bridge the rift to make a decision. Several months took place for the Mage City to finally make contact (after being declined enough times), they listened with grieved ears. The Mage City would have to shut down the very project they had such high hopes for. They asked that the state stop their fighting, so that they may retrieve the Psions and put a stop to their actions. However, it was too late for negotiations. The Grand City had taken far too long in reacting. Boundries were made, and they now expelled any more ambassadors from intervening in their politics. Psions were going to be put down, hunted for the chaos they brought up. Bevelle Intercedes, The Violet Concordat With the Mage City being so young at the time, they could not force their way into the frays or stop the civil war going on below. They needed help. Asking for it from the religious state of Troia, requesting that they step in to stop the fighting and peacefully resolve the issue at hand. Troia was quick to respond, stating that the only way they would so such was if the Psions were to leave Mysidia. In the present, there was too much bitterness and hate from Mysidia to accept them. And if to stay in Cinquleur, that bitterness and hate would only exploud proportionally into a frenzy. Knowing the truth in this, they accepted the terms. It would be known as the Violet Concordat. Troia stepped in with a contigent of Paladins, perparing spells to silence the Psions. Putting out fires in the streets, ceasing the Riots. The religious-military force from Bevelle was more then enough to put down the chaos and ensure peace restored. With much resistance, the Psions were brought back to Troia. The Psions by now had formed their own identity, they had their own beliefs. All thanks to the year long civil war that had taken place. Carrying the memory of the incident forever in their hearts. Troia would do their best to remove the hate from the hearts of these people. Even going as far as to prevent the number of births the Psions may have, otherwise the spread would be uncontainable (as it had been in Mysidia and Cinquleur). New Road More then a two hundred and thirty years has passed since the events that took place during the Psion revolts. Troia has kept their promise. Preventing the Psions from leaving a territory (that was kindly given to them), they allowed them to flourish without prejudice. Admist their own kind, and only their own kind... they knew all too well that hate would take many generations to fall loose. The Epopts made sure that the Violet Condordat would be kept as long as they deemed fit. However, despite the freedom they might have in this beautiful place, things would not be perfect. The Psions formed their own religious beliefs, culture: one created by the original Psions, (carrying the Yevon faith as well). To uphold everything they stood for in the past... for their birth was forced, and revenge would be had one day. Burying the seeds of hate they carried subtelty into the minds of the next generation, and the next of the Psions. This movement, this set of beliefs would be known as the Revanchism. The Psions way of life, and an organization that made up the society of the Psions. Abilities The many abilities that the Psion features is drawn from the purest form of Aether. Untouched, unusued, and incorruptible. The life energy, the single balancing force that keeps everything in balance. Not removing it, nor abusing it: the Psion simply moves it, and gives it a new shape. Not altering it's form or shifting it's spiritual state as other classes would. Alter The Psion has several abilities under this catagory, letting them alter the shape and make up of Aether. This including spells that contain Aether. This key tool kit is what allowed the Psions to stand alone in the war against Mysidia cold war. *'''Dispel *'Purge' *'Balance' *'Polarity Shift' *'Mask Surrondings' Control The ability to control and influence the Aether within and around them with a thought. Manipulating the fabric of the universe, the Psions are able to bring weapons made out of the all giving energy in the world. Forming blades, needles, and many other constructs (defensive or offensive) in order to defeat a foe. *'Form Construct' The offensive skills being: *'Needle Storm' *'Blade Dance' *'Telekinetic Throw' *'Telekinetic Bolt' The defensive skills being: *'Increase Power' *'Aether Shell' *'Kinetic Barrier' Sense The ability to sense one's surrondings and feel the magical energies of items, monsters, or human beings is what grants Psions the strongest edge in battle. Much like the Coeurl ,they too possess a form of telepathy. But unlike the beasts, they do not have the keen primal instincts in which restricts their fullest mind reading potential. *'Sense Energy' *'Locate Weakpoint' *'Telepathic Intrusion' Sense magic can further be amplified with the aid of several other classes, using their ability to sense the memories of an object or person; they could be partned with an Illusionist to show these memories physically to anyone near them. As well, the strongest ally a Psion could have would be the Paladin or Time Mage, giving them the ultimate edge in battle. As well, with the Time Mage, the Psion could look further and deeper into memories of another, as well as seeing one's future would become open to them. Summary While the Psion may be alien to their world, possessing powers unlike what others may wield, they are a lethal force on their own. Influenced by the past, a set of beliefs, and even acting as a single people rather then a class in itself, the Psions are a force to be reckoned with. And despite the lack of abilities that the Psion may have, the potential they wield with Control would allow the Psion to have an infinite number of techniques to form hundreds of different varients of constructs to use in battle. It all depends on the user. Trivia Due to the nature of the Psion, they are considered to be under a chaotic alignment. Albeit, thanks in part from the efforts involved by Troia and the Epopts, they are being guided down a more controlled road. The Psion will involve an organization, as well as deep involvement from the Troian Epopt Council to provide a powerful background. The Psions are the only class to have it's own unique culture, set of beliefs, history, and organization. Category:Job Category:Mage-Job Category:Exotic Job Category:Completed Jobs